Kiss Me, Kill Me
by Shop 'Til You Drop
Summary: AU. ...I haven't figured much else out yet and everything I know are HUGE spoilers in it xD. It's based off of the song/video of "Kiss Me, Kill Me" though.


Author's note: Yes, I know no one reads Alice and Jazz fics, but I love them most, so yeah. And it's going to be a bit OOC at the beginning because I got it from a music video Ashley Greene is in. This is AU, by the way.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's. Inspiration for this goes to the music video and song "Kiss Me, Kill Me" by Mest.**

Alice's POV

I sat, wrapped in his arms too tightly as he stroked my face, just staring at the snow outside the open window. This was how it was lately, the snow falling as Adam left me to my thoughts. It was moments like this that truly annoyed me. The conversation between us seemed to be lacking a lot, but how could I explain this to him? _"We don't talk as much as I'd like. Can we converse more?"_ It sounded…odd. I was certainly an odd ball, but it would bug me to say it. So, I sat there, suppressing sighs.

"Alice," Adam murmured, and I glanced up at his smiling face. "We should get dressed now, the party's almost over." I simply nodded and stood up, still staring at the snow falling outside. I really hated doing things like this during parties, especially _my_ party. Adam's idea of a potential birthday present was sex, which I tried to avoid mostly, but I couldn't do anything about it. He pretty much forced me down on the bed and that was it. End of story. I tended to somehow know when he was going to do it; I thought it was something like being able to see the future, but not exactly…I just got feelings. Adam would call me insane, so I tended to keep it to myself.

I was soon dressed in my mini-white skirt and baby-pink strapless top before heading back downstairs to the party, followed by Adam who had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, acting as if we were a happy couple. Alice wished they were, but that was impossibility. Adam was so nice when she had begun to date him, but then he got into drugs and drinking until finally his friends convinced him he needed to finally have sex with me and he did that much to my dislike, too. "Hey, Alice! Adam!" My friend Rosalie called, happily in her boyfriend Emmett's arms. She used to be so upset before she met him, worried that she would never have her happy ending. Seeing her in bliss was nice. Emmett had gotten her to stop thinking of herself so much, and at this thought, I giggled. Rosalie would always be vain, she was, after all, more beautiful than anyone most people have ever seen, but it was nice that she stopped concentrating on her looks as much.

"Hey, Rose!" I replied, breaking free from Adam's grasp, causing him to scowl at me, and run over to her. "Hey, you went shopping without me!" I exclaimed, pouting as I examined her new outfit. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later, Alice. Adam seems upset that I've stolen you." She said, winking, then turning to Emmett and making out with him. I repressed my desire to glare. She thought I loved Adam and was happy that I was with him, but she was dead wrong. Oh, I'd tried to end it, and I had the scars to prove it. I was usually a crafty little "pixie" (as I was often referred to as) but he had my hands tied. One could only take so much pain and blows to the legs that your growth was stunted at four feet ten inches.

Soon enough, Adam's possessive arm was once again constricting itself around my shoulders, squeezing them in a deliberately painfully tight way. I winced, but evened out my expression in a matter of seconds.

"Happy birthday, Alice." I heard a quiet voice come from behind me, and I turned to see whom it was, although I already knew by the voice and the sudden calm I felt. Jasper Hale was standing behind me with a package wrapped with a blue bow around it and I smiled at him. He was very sweet, but he wasn't really anyone I could befriend. He was too calm for my bubbly personality, and whenever we talked it got so weird, like I wanted to do something but I had no idea what. It was better for me to keep my distance.

Before I could do anything, Adam's hand reached out to snag the present from Jasper. "Thanks, but she has enough presents." He said, flipping the present toward the open window, and I suppressed a gasp. Jasper simply glared at him, clenched his fists and turned away as if he thought he could hurt Adam badly enough to make him cry like a baby but decided otherwise. "Thanks, Jazz!" I called, waving as he walked out the door. I felt a sudden feeling of emptiness as he left, and I immediately tried to banish it. I had no idea why I felt that way. "Psh. Jazz?" Adam scoffed, and I shrugged. I thought it was a cute nickname. "Babe, c'mon, you're making nicknames for him? He probably got you a math book for your birthday! Why do you think I threw it out the window?" I frowned at his assumption, at his idiocy. "It wasn't heavy enough to be a math book." I argued, and he glared at me. "Whatever, it was probably stupid." He said, then dragged me to the center of the room. "It's late. Tell them to go home." He ordered, and with a scowl I obliged. "Hey!" I called loudly enough for everyone to hear. I watched as each head swiveled in my direction with a triumphant smile. "Thanks for coming! But, it's time to leave." As I said this, there were various groans and people began to shuffle out the door.

With a sigh, I turned to Adam with a forced smile. "You should go, too. My parents have special plans for the night." I told him, and with an annoyed groan, Adam nodded and kissed my lips before heading out the door. I smiled once he left, unable to hide my evident joy.

No one's POV

Outside, as Adam was trotting off, he noticed the package lying upon the snow, and he smirked. "Wonder what he got her." He sneered, bending over and picking it up. "HA! Loser!" He laughed, then dropped the opened present on the ground and stomping on it before darting back to his car to escape the cold.

On the floor where Adam's footprints were encrusted in the snow, laid a pink heart necklace with a silver chain, never to be found. The heavy amount of snow soon began to fall over it, burying and freezing it.


End file.
